


A Turk's Heaven

by Umigiri



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umigiri/pseuds/Umigiri
Summary: Tifa x Reno ship, anyone?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	A Turk's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try out something with these two.  
> I'm not sure yet if this will be just a one-shot drabble or multiple chapters.
> 
> STILL, if anyone's reading this, I hope you enjoy!  
> Feedback is welcome to help improve my writing. Thank you!

A bell chimed announcing a customer's arrival on the newly built and refurbished Seventh Heaven bar.

Tifa immediately came up from being bent down under the bar table. She had spent a good ten minutes searching for a jar of olives from the food drawers so she felt a slight annoyance that she hadn't found it yet and now there's a customer to mind.

Not even bothering to see who it was, Tifa instinctively grabbed an Old fashioned glass from behind the counter before hearing a tap of knuckles on the table and a chair being dragged along by someone.

"Yo!" said a familiar drawling voice.

She finally looked up and smirked. "Yo, yourself."

Tifa reached out at the bar to high-five a messy red-haired man who was wearing an unkempt black suit.

"I know this is a bar but there's a specific establishment for your outfit Reno. You and your garb should be able to haul interesting eyes down at the Honey Bee Inn.'' She chuckled pointing at his overly unbuttoned white shirt.

Reno looked at his exposed chest but instead of getting embarrassed, he proudly puffed out his pecs and gave Tifa a smouldering smile with a matching wink.

Laughing, Tifa glanced back at the bar's door and sure enough, a tall bald man stood there wearing sunglasses and what looked like a permanent frown. Reno almost never went anywhere without his trusty partner. 

"Didn't see you there, Rude.” Tifa chirped. "Won't you come in though? You're blocking the door, man".

Rude simply walked over to Reno and nodded to Tifa before sitting down on a barstool himself.

The sun had barely just come down and while the bar was open a little over an hour now, it was still a little early for heavy drinking. Tifa wondered what else had brought these Turks to downtown Midgar.

Wanting to get straight to the point of their visit, Tifa directly asked, "So, what brought you here today? I know for a fact that you Shinra people preferred your high-end liquor.” TIfa quipped, resting one hand on her hip.

"Not here to drink, Tif." Said Reno.

Thought so, Tifa lifted her chin knowingly. Reno sat up attentively and his air, Tifa noticed, had gone a little serious.

Tifa felt her nerves jerk a little. This might not be one of their normal visits, she thought.

As far as she knew these two Turks, and the whole lot of them don't care of the new Midgar or the slums unless it has something to do with their organization. They only ever visited them at the bar, aside from having a drink every few months, to check in with Cloud for some odd jobs to offer him or other mercenary work other than making deliveries.

The thought of their old organization sent more jolts in her nerves.

Calm down, she thought to herself. Everything's at peace now. Maybe Reno and Rude just came in to ask her for help with a serious monster infestation near Midgar or something.

"What're you gentlemen here for, then?" she hid the suspiciousness from her voice.

Rude merely grunted and looked at Reno. The red-head gave him an exasperated look and shook his head.

"Man, seriously? Why me? You know I'm not the brains in this duo.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at both of them. Visibly starting to get annoyed. Reno caught it and resigned his hands up. "Heh heh, sorry, Tif. You know Rude. Man-of-few-words as ever. Heh heh." he chuckled nervously.

He knew Tifa well enough to know that she has no patience in this kind of conversation. She's more of the give-it-to-me-straight type of person, much like her punches, and he did not like to be punched by her again. He gulped at the thought.

When Tifa just continued to stare at them with an arched eyebrow. Reno finally decided to take one for the team and go past the initial greetings. "We, erm.. We're here for Cloud, Tif."

Hearing Cloud's name further increased her annoyance but she tried hard to keep her cool.

Closing her eyes and turning her back from both of them. She reached for a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge instead. Giving them refreshments for the meantime will probably give her time to settle her increasing frustration.

The two quickly exchanged looks before *BAM*.  
Tifa slammed a tray with a pitcher and two glasses on the table a little too hard, startling the two turks. She failed to chill.

She sighed and looked at Reno. "Didn't you call just the other day asking for him?"

"Yeah." Reno answered quietly.

"And the other day before that?"

"That is correct."

"And the other day before that?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Reno said tentatively.

"You do realize that every time you call here, I'm always the one who picks up and my answer is always the same? That he's not here because the one you're looking for still hasn't returned for more than a week now and didn't even bother to call me himself, right?" Tifa's voice slowly rose with every word.

Reno had backed away from his chair with his hands up by the time Tifa finished her sentence. "Okay, okay. I getcha, Tif. Will you relax for a sec? Geez."

Tifa sighed again. Reno's right, she thought. It's not normal for me to go on rage mode just like that.

"Sorry. It's just.." she hesitated, wondering if she should voice out what she's concerned about.. and to these two, of all people. Although, she’s been noticing a slight change in Reno’s behaviour towards her. He’s kinder, more attentive and likes to check up on the bar more than usual. Whenever he and the other Turks would come by, he seemed to know whenever something’s troubling her and would try to cheer her up in his own cheeky, subtle way.

Lately, with the disappearance of Cloud, it’s getting harder for her to hide her troubles.

"Yo, we're aware that he hasn't gone home since his last delivery, Tif." Reno reading her mind. "That's why we're here today."

Tifa gave Reno a questioning look. The two men nodded at each other and Reno continued, "See, we think we've found a lead as to where that spiky troublemaker might be."

"What? You found him?" Tifa asked quickly. 

"Not yet. But we came across someone who's seen him riding his Fenrir somewhere along the outskirts of Edge. I think near the Golden Saucer." Reno explained.

"He was riding his Fenrir.." Tifa repeated. For a moment, her face was blank and no expression, and the next thing, she had slammed her fists at the table again.

Reno and Rude jumped in unison. "What the hell, yo?" Reno exclaimed, catching the glasses that fell off the bar table. While Rude fixed his tie after his shameful flabbergast.

"That bastard's just running around the Golden Saucer while his family's here waiting and worried sick about him?" She said this more to herself than Reno.

"I know, right? I mean, why would he suddenly go AWOL and not tell anybody. What's the use of his cell anyway, if he always lets it go straight to voicemail." The red-head was shaking his head.

Rude, who seemed to gather his composure after Tifa's outburst, finally said, "You can come along with us if you want."

Tifa's eyes immediately shot at him, alert and questioning.

Reno stepped forward and answered Tifa’s silent question.

"The reason why we came in the first place is to tell you that information and that we're going to the witness' place tomorrow. We could ask him of Spiky's whereabouts then go find him straight after."

She thought for a moment. Marlene and Denzel are both reliable now and can be left alone, especially Denzel who's greatly matured after the events of Kadaj.

Plus, she thought with gritted teeth, her fists are really itching to punch the nose of a certain blonde.

On that thought, her mind is made up. "Yeah, I'm going." she said.

"Great. We'll come pick you up tomorrow morning." Reno said brightly. The glint of adventure is twinkling there.

Tifa could just roll his eyes at him. Rude seemed to think the same way as Tifa, as he lightly elbowed his partner and cast him a stern look.

"What? I'm just excited to be outside Midgar again and do some real Turk stuff, y’know." The man smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Quest acquired or something like that." Tifa waved her hand at them, sending them away so she could prepare her things and close up the bar.

"Be sure to stock up on potions and materia." Rude reminded her.  
Reno leaned at the bar table. "And.. And.. M-maybe pack a lunch?” He asked with a begging look. “Y’know, 'cause you're a great cook and everything--" 

Rude grabbed his partner forcefully and was pushing him out the door now.

Tifa shakes her head as the two exited her bar. There's never a dull moment with that guy. No wonder baldy looked almost invisible next to him.

I'd better talk to the kids, Tifa thought. I should probably ask Cid or Red to watch them while I'm gone.

Tifa sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time this day. What kind of mishap did Cloud got himself into this time?

She can’t help but feel a little betrayed. After all they’ve been through, ever since they were kids, Cloud still hasn't fully opened up to her, it seemed.

Even now when they're living together with Denzel and Marlene like a real family, for Holy's sake! She thought angrily.

Why Cloud? Why can’t you lower your walls and just open-- Her train of thought came to a halt when she felt someone watching her.

Her fighting instincts made her grab for her gloves on the side of her cargo shorts. But Tifa immediately relaxed once she spotted a red ribbon on top of the little girl’s head who was running down the stairs at the far side of the bar.

“Tifa, I heard banging many times. Are you alright?” Marlene squeaked. 

TIfa met her at the end of the bar table and flipped the folding door open. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry about that. Were you scared?”

“Nope.” The little girl shook her head. “But I did think there were hedgehog pie monsters again and I’ve come down to help you scare them away.” Her eyes were twinkling in innocence as she looked up at Tifa.

Tifa stared at Marlene with fondness and admired how in a short time, the four year old girl that she, Cloud and Barret had adopted have now grown into this pretty young tween. Still shy but now has a touch of maturity in her personality..

She must have been staring for too long for Marlene had started to sway in her spot, still waiting for Tifa’s reply.

She gave Marlene a light laugh and said, “No, sweetheart. That was me making the noise. Reno and Rude came to visit, you see.”

Marlene made a face that she understood what might have happened. Placing both her hands on her hip was similar to Tifa’s habit. “Ohh, those two, huh? Have they’ve become so drunk again that you have to chuck ‘em out?”

“Something like that.” Tifa chuckled and delighted at how Marlene had picked up certain qualities of hers. “Oh, and something important as well.” Tifa added. She thought she might as well prep Marlene for her upcoming mission.

“I’m gonna tell you what that is but first, we have to wait for Denzel.” Tifa decided she might as well get the explaining over with so she could go ahead and pack what she needed for the trip.

“Okay, I can go get him for you if you want. He’s probably by the church and watering the flowers for Aerith and Zack.” Marlene started to head to the door.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Tifa returned to the bar. She started to head back inside the bar to clean the countertop and return the glassware. She noticed the sign at the door still in “Open” so she called Marlene as she was nearing the door. “Can you flip the sign for me, Marl? We’re going to close up early for today.”

“Okay!” She did as she was told and flipped the sign from outside. Before closing the door she waved at Tifa and went on her way.

\--  
Not far from Seventh Heaven, Rude and Reno were walking back to where they parked their company car.

Rude noticed that Reno was unusually quiet. “Erm.” Rude cleared his throat before continuing, “Something on your mind?”

“Hm? Ahh. Well.. Y’know, stuff..”

“So, Tifa?”

“Wha!” Reno stopped walking to face his bald companion. Regretting his initial reaction, he immediately changed his tone.

“I mean, y-yeah.. Um, just thinking about Tif, man. And how, y’know.. the poor girl’s coping with that blonde idiot.” Reno gestured his hand towards the edge of Midgar to exaggerate the missing Cloud’s apparent location.

“Mm-hm.” Rude’s only response to this. He’s being stubborn with his feelings again, he thought.

He knew what was bothering the young man. Ever since the fight with Kadaj and their team up with Cloud’s party, Reno had been especially fond of Tifa. He’s just not sure if Reno’s newfound admiration for the girl is just on how well she managed herself in battles or, for the first time in Reno’s life, he’s seeing a woman in a romantic way.

Rude cringed at that last thought. He’s never the passionate one anyway. Well, neither was Reno and look how smitten he is right now.

It was one of the main reason why they would visit the slums recently, aside from hiring Cloud for mercenary quests and deliveries. Reno would invite him or anyone from Turks for a drink at the Seventh Heaven bar in any chance he gets.

What Tifa said was true, about Shinra employees mostly preferred high quality scotch than the beverages served at Tifa’s bar. But he’s not about to tell her the real reason why they frequent her place so much.

He glanced at Reno and thought, well, not until red-head here’s ready to admit his affection, that is.

Rude was unconsciously staring at Reno, who finally noticed him.

Reno elbowed his partner. “What’s your deal, man? Falling in love with me or something? That stare can put them ladies to their knees, I tell ya! Haha!”

“You’re one to talk.” Rude couldn’t help himself be silent this time.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Sorry, don’t mind what I said.” Rude said quickly, regretting his sudden impulse.

“No, tell me, man.” Reno insisted.

They arrived at their car but they just stood by the doors of the front seats in silence. Rude took off his sunglasses and stared at Reno. Finally, he said, “Alright.”  
Reno leaned his arms at the roof of their car and looked across Rude, waiting for him to talk again.

“Man, it’s been obvious for a few months now.” Rude started.

Confused, Reno asked quickly, “What is?”

“You have a thing for Tifa.” Rude said bluntly.

Reno couldn’t hide the surprise from his face but recovered quickly. It was Rude after all, and knowing him for many years, this guy would not speak up unless needed to be. Plus, in the many visits they had at Tifa’s bar, he’s infatuation with Tifa had been increasing in a fast phase that he, himself was not oblivious to his feelings anymore.

“Yeah.. You got me.” Reno said defeatedly. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned at the car’s hood.

Rude put his sunglasses back and moved closer to Reno. “Aren’t you gonna do something about it or are you just confused about what you might be feeling for her?

“I’m not dumb. I know what my feelings are for her but..” Reno sighed and looked down. “You know who I’m up against with her. She’s got that idiot blonde already.”

“They’re just living together for the sake of the kids, if that’s what you mean.”

“They’re taking care of those kids together! Come on, you heard Tif earlier. They’re even calling themselves a family. I can’t compete with that.”

“You forget the fact that they’re not an official couple. They just took the responsibility as guardians of those brat-- I-I mean kids. Who else would be able to take care of them in their group.”

Reno planted a smirk on his face. He was almost lawyered by Rude, the ever factual guy. But there’s one thing he did not consider. “Yo, Tifa’s in love with Cloud.”

There, he said it. This was obvious not just to him, but to the others as well. Cloud was always on Tifa’s top priority list other than Marlene and Denzel. There’s no changing that fact. Even when he and Rude were after them as enemies, he noticed then how dedicated Tifa was to Cloud. His feelings, he sadly thought, will be just a miniscule afterthought to Tifa if he did do something about it.

“I didn’t take you for someone who backs down just for that.” Rude said pointedly. Reno wasn’t sure if he was teasing him or he’s being serious.

“Dude, we may seem villain-y on the outside but I’m still a decent man, y’know. I don’t take advantage of girls just because their man is out of sight.”

Rude sighed. He needed to be more straight forward to this blockhead after all, he thought. He edged back to the driver's side of the car before saying, "Look, I’m just gonna say three things, Reno.”

“You’ve already said too much today, more than your usual. Being talkative doesn’t suit you.” Red-head smirked at him.

Ignoring Reno’s banter Rude continued, “One--” Reno rolled his eyes.

“Tifa and Cloud are not an official couple.”

Reno tried to interrupt again, “Labeling is overrated--”

“TWO-” This time Rude said this loudly to shut Reno up.

“Tifa’s lonely right now and probably handling too much of what she bargained for, especially now that she’s juggling work and taking care of those kids alone.”

Reno was thinking it through in silence. Rude smiled at his friend, seeing that Reno’s finally considering his feelings for Tifa.

“And three,” Rude continued quietly. “If you think you really care for her, it’s not a bad thing to show it.”

Reno slowly nodded. Rude lingered his hand at the driver seat’s door before speaking once more, “Maybe, it’s just what she needs right now. To at least remind her that there’s somebody else who cares for here, other than Cloud.”

At this, Rude went inside the car and started the engine. He waited a bit for Reno while fixing his tie then driving away before the sun completely set on the horizon.

Reno was still standing from where Rude had left him. He kept staring at the back of their car as it drove away, gathering all the resolve he needed to do what he wanted to do.

“Damn you, Rude. Now, you got me all motivated and shit.” He laughed at himself and smiled. “Thanks, man.”


End file.
